Labor of love
by Left4Cookies
Summary: Serena is trying to get money by going to poeples houses and cleaning, but what happens when she hits Dariens house? this story is my niece's. title was changed from light in darkness, to labor of love
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, this story belongs to my niece Courtney, she wrote it, this is only the first chapter but I think she writes pretty good for a 12 year old. I have no idea why she named this story light in darkness, but I'll ask her.

Light in darkness chapter 1

" F, F, F! If I get one more F I wont be able to get my $50 allowance on Monday", Serena said with a sigh referring to her report card. " Cheer up, Serena, its not that bad", said Molly, Serena's best friend.

Serena thought for a minute and suddenly had an idea. " Hey, how about I get a job going to people's houses to make money, you know do their choirs, like a maid," she said happy with the idea. Molly made a face " I don't know about that Serena"

" Oh come on Molly, it will be great" Suddenly a mocking voice from behind brought madness to Serena's face. " What's that meatball head? Your going to other peoples houses and going to do choirs? You cant even wash dishes," Darien said laughing.

" Oh stay out of this jerk!" Serena exclaimed, mad that he had overheard and was making fun of her. " Hey why don't you go clean my house" Darien said. " Do you really think I'd go clean your house?" Serena said " yeah right, get lost."

" Well" Darien started, " I can understand if your to scared to want to go to my house with me around." He had a suspicion that Serena has feeling for him, so he loved teasing her about it. " I'm not scared!" Serena said, outraged that he'd say such a thing. She wasn't the least bit scared, or was she? Maybe she did like this idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to light in darkness, once again, this is not my story, its my niece's, its just my pen name.

Chapter 2

Serena thought for a moment, 'What would it be like to work at Darien's house? What if he makes me do horrible things, like wash his underwear? Eww!' Serena looked at Darien, then looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the thought. " Well, I don't know"

" Oh come on meatball head! You can do my choirs and we'll have fun," Darien said as he sat next to her, waiting for her to give him an answer. Just then Serena's cell phone rang. " Hello?" she answered

" Serena, were are you? You should have been here 5 minutes ago," an annoyed sounding Amy said on the other line. " I'm at school" answered Serena, " Why?" " Serena you need to get here Pronto!" Amy told her, then hung up.

Serena turned to Molly. " Molly I have to go, I'll call you later, ok?"

" ok"

Serena turned to Darien, before she could say anything he whipped out a small piece of paper with writing on it. " Here is my phone number and address, I'll see you tonight meatball head," he said with a smirk.

" But I didn't say…" She was to late to say anything cause Darien ran off.

Serena packed her things and walked off. As she was walking she passed a garbage can

' Should I or shouldn't I?' She thought to herself, debating whether or not to through Darien's address and number in the trash can. But in the end she thought better of it, she might need it for another time. ' I'm still not going to his house' she told herself, repeating over and over that he would make her touch his underwear or scrub his toilet.

" Sorry Dar, I'm smarter than that" she said to herself. When she got home she was surprised to see Darien at her front door. " Darien, what the hell are you doing at my house?" Serena said, sounding pretty mad.

Darien grinned at her. Then started to walk around her like a lion around its prey. " I figured you wouldn't come to my house so I came to yours"


	3. Chapter 3

Darien looked at Serena in surprise that she didn't go to his house after all, even though he teased her about it. Since she didn't want to go, she'd have to be teased. Serena just stood there, she was being circled by a weirdo. She walked past Darien to her door,

She got to the door and stopped, she turned to see Darien now walking away.

"Darien wait"

Darien turned

"I'll come by at 4:30"

Darien smiled. "Great. I'll see ya later, Serena" He walked away and Serena entered her house. Serena was doing her Chemistry homework when she thought ' Why don't I do this at Darien's house? I can squeeze it in with my house work.' So she decided to go to Darien's house early. 3:32, pretty early, she thought, ' But if I get their early, I can leave early and have time for girls night out at 8.

She found Darien's address and walked slowly toward the Door. Just then Darien opened the door. "Serena…your early," he said. " yeah, I just decided to come early" "Well come on in and relax." Serena came in and sat down, she noticed a jacket and shoe's which Darien never wore sitting next to the chair. " You have company," she stated more then questioned to Darien. " No, its just Andrew. He's in the bathroom, I'm sure he'll be gone soon."

Then Andrew came out of the bathroom ungraciously zipping his fly. " Hey Darien man, your toilet… He cut off when he saw Serena on Darien's couch. "Serena, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I came to do house work for Darien." "Why?" Andrew asked with a bewildered look on his face. " I'm doing choirs for people to make money," she answered. Darien went to his room to do something and Andrew sat next to Serena on the couch just staring and smiling at her, making her feel nervous. "What?" " Nothing"

" Really what is it? Stop looking at me like that," she said to him, now getting annoyed that he wouldn't tell why he was staring at her.

"What's the real reason you came to see Darien, Serena?"

" I told you"

" Have you and Darien had a kid?" that just came out of nowhere

" WHAT? No what the hell are you talking about?" Serena stood up, outraged.

" I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. You don't have a baby, of course not."

Just then Darien walked out of his room. " Serena, I found something for you…"

Then stopped, seeing Serena and Andrew standing aquardly in the middle of the living room. " Are you guys ok?" Darien asked " Yes, just surprised, that's all" Serena answered. Andrew turned to pick up his shoes. " Andrew, where are you going, I thought we were gonna watch the game?" Darien questioned confused. Andrew stood there then said " Call me when your done doing it." With that he left.

"Serena what does he mean by that?"

She just stood there thinking about what he had said. " Serena?" Darien asked conserned.

She was just staring into space. " Yes" " What" "What's wrong?" Darien asked

" Nothing" " Do you know what Andrew meant?" ' Oh you'll see, Darien,' she said in her mind. ' you'll see very soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darien looked at Serena

"Serena? are you ok?"

Serena then looked up at Darien. "oh, sorry, i was just thinking of something," She looked back down at the ground.

"Well, what were yo thnking about?" Darien asked, trying to catch her blue eyes. " Never mind" She said.

Darien sat down " ok".

" So what did you want me to do agian?" serena asked him.

" Oh man, i just forgot." Darien replied. " ok then, i'll just do the dishes," Serena said and headed off into the kitchen.

Darien just nodded and tryed to think of what it was he wanted her to do. A little while went by in silence. Darien would either sit

and watch serana as she worked or he would sleep. Most of the time he just stared at her.

Serena made him coffee, cleaned the windows, made his bed, and thanked God she didnt kill him in the process.

Dariens back started to hurt from sitting so long. suddenly an idea poped into his head. Grinning, he called serena over to him. " Hey, Serena?" he called. "Yes?" she answered

" I have somthing for you to do. Can you massage my back? its killing me" Serena stood there ' and im gonna kill you, she thought.'

"sure" she said reluctuntly. She stepped behind Darien and sat down in the chairand put her hands on his shoulders. She started to move her hands all over his shoulders

and darien sat in total relaxation. A few times he would let out oh's and ah's, and a thats it. " Serena can you go down a little please?" Darien asked.

Serena moved her hands down were he wanted her to massage on his lowwer back. A tinngle went down Serena's spin. "yeah thats the spot" Darien said. " man serena you have good

hands."

Serena's eyes went wide and she took her hands off Dariens shoulders. Darien opend his eyes. " You know, why dont we do someting else okay" Serena said walking away from

him and sitting on the coach. Darien sat there confused. "what did i say


	5. Authors note

OMG IM BACK!!!! Ok im so sorry the sorry hasn't been updated yet, but it will, trust me. But heres what happened….I have 2 accounts on and I had been away from the story for a while and when I went to update, the stories weren't there, and I was pissed! Anyway I come to realize today that I was on the wrong account, so I switched accounts and tada! The stories are still here! Thank God cuz I was feeling really really bad about leaving you hanging. Anyway, I cant update today, but I'll update really soon, probably tommorow, sorry again, and thank you for all the reviews! - brit


	6. Chapter 5

Finally here's chapter 5 for ya! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon

Serena sat on her reclining chair in the living room, staring into space, all that kept going through her mind was Darien's voice over and over again saying " man Serena you've got great hands". It was driving her crazy! ' He's doing it on purpose to drive me nuts,' she thought, ' He's Darien, Its his job to get on my nerves.'

Darien sat watching her with a heavy gaze, she was thinking about something, ' But what??' he thought to himself. ' Is she thinking about me? Or is she thinking about what I said before?'

From the corner of her eyes Serena could see Darien's dark blue eyes deeply looking at her. Its like he didn't even blink, just kept staring. She started to feel uncomfortable.

She slowly looked up to look at him, but his gaze was so bewitching, his eyes like black dream holes so intense that she looked right back down again. "One look and you cant look away" she thought to herself. She sighed, and laid back in her chair.

Now Darien had a reason to stare! The way she was laying on the chair made her look so beautiful. Her legs hanging from the end of the chair, highlighting every curve of her body. Her head turned to the side just enough for him to see her delicate, swan like neck with a beautiful necklace around it, which happened to be the necklace he had once given her.

Darien's eyes became heavy and soon he fell fast asleep. He woke a few minutes later and saw Serena wasn't there. He got up to see where she went and saw a light from under the bathroom door. He gently knocked "Yes" he heard Serena's voice through the door. " Uh, Serena, uh, are you almost done?" It was silent for a moment, " with your homework? "

" Yes" she said. The door opened and she came out. Serena smiled and walked out of the bathroom, Darien following behind her. As she picked her book up and sat down to read it, she heard Darien say " So you like reading fairytales?" Serena looked up from her book to look at him" Fairy tales? Their not just fairy tales!" she said. Darien laughed. " Well then, you like to read love stories too huh?" Serena smiled at him and shook her head. Darien turned to look at the Clock, it said 6:04. Darien turned his head back quickly so Serena wouldn't see him looking at the clock so she wouldn't see what time it was so she wouldn't leave. When he looked back, she was still reading, thankfully.

Darien leaned back to relax when he heard a ringing sound, he looked up to see Serena was looking at her watch, which had been beeping. ' Great, now what do I do?' he thought, as she got up and started packing her things. "Serena wait! Don't go yet!" Serena looked at him confused and passed by him. " Sorry Darien, I have to, I'll see you later." Darien didn't know what to do, all he knew was he didn't want her to leave. " Serena wait" he said running over to her, she stopped and turned to face him. "Did I tell you how great you looked today?" he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Serena blushed , then turned back around. Right when she was about to turn the knob she felt Darien's arms rap around her waist and turn her around then, before she knew it, his lips pressed against hers.

For some reason Serena felt free inside. Darien didn't know what he was doing. He just did something shocking, that he didn't think Serena would forget this wonderful moment. Serena felt this strong urge to push him away but she couldn't. "Darien, dude! A need a…. Andrew had just walked in without knocking. Serena and Darien pulled apart immediately and looked at Andrew. Poor Andrew was in shock! " I told you when you were done to call me" he said putting his hand over his mouth, running into the bathroom like he was going to be sick.

10 minutes Andrew came out of the bathroom to find Darien and Serena sitting on the couch. " Are you ok?" Serena asked all worried. " No Serena I'm not ok! Your not supposed to love each other until I'm ready to get you to together!" Andrew answered angry.

Serena and Darien looked at each other and smiled, and then Darien wrapped his arms around her waist. " Well, I'll be the judge of that" he said then kissed Serena. All of a sudden Andrew collapsed on the ground. 5 hours later Andrew awoke in the hospital to see Serena and Darien staring at him. " Hey buddy, man you seriously cant take shock huh? What a wimp!" Darien said laughing. " Is there anything we can do to make it up to you? We feel responsible for putting you in the hospital," Serena asked Andrew. " Yea, you can get me out of the hospital!" Andrew said and Darien and Serena both laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon

Serena and Darien sat there next to Andrew as he lay there in his hospital bed. "Andrew, we are so sorry." Darien said.

"We didn't know you would just walk in on us like that." He said, glancing at Serena then back at Andrew again.

"Its not that, its when you did it again on purpose." He said, yelling at first, then calming down a bit. It was quit for a moment, and then Darien looked down at his watch. His eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, its 10:52" he said startled, making Serena jump next to him.

"I didn't realize it was that late, wow. I gotta go." She said grabbing her coat and purse. "I'm sorry Andrew, I really gotta go home. But first, Darien is your apartment door open? I gotta go get my stuff. I'm gonna need my math and science books for tomorrow." She said, kind of fast and looked at Darien. he looked at Serena with confusion.

"Well, cant you come by tomorrow and get it at like, 11"30 or later? Because my doors are locked and my key is in the car."

"No, because I only have two days to STUDY FOR MY TEST!"(a/n: yes, sometimes she studies.)

Darien gave a sigh, then got up, got his coat, then stood in front of Andrew. "Well, see ya man, I hope you get better." He said, and shook his hand bye.

"Good bye. Yeah, and bye Serena!" He shouted just as she was walking out.

She turned back and smiled, "Bye."

"And don't try anything!" he souted as they left. Andrew sat on his bed thinking. "Fools, there gonna do it anyways." Then he smiled. "Well, at least their getting along." He said, closing his eyes and falling sleep.

Serena and Darien walked down the street side by side in silence. Suddenly Darien's eyes spotted a candy store across the street that had all sorts of candy in it.

"Hey Serena, you want to go into Candy heaven?" He asked, pointing to the candy store. "You know, buy some candy for me, you and Andrew."

She turned her head to see people walking in and out of the candy store. She looked down at her grumbling stomach. She was hungry. She looked back at Darien, who stared back at her. She shrugged. " I guess, but I don't have any money." She said looking in her purse.

"Well, I plan on buying it for you." Darien said, smiling at her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the store. Their eyes went wide when they saw the size of it and how much candy there was. "WOW…this…is…WOW" Serena was speechless. "Well, when people said this was the biggest and wowest candy store in town, they weren't kidding." Darien said, following behind Serena as she looked around. Serena walked up to the counter.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked smiling. Serena thought for a moment, then it hit her, "Um, do you have Razzles?" She asked, hoping they did.

"Oh yes miss, we have everything!" She said, then walked to the back of the store. Serena looked around the store, while following the lady, Darien following behind her.

"There you go." The lady said handing her the candy. "That will be $2.00." Darien pulled out his money. "And can I have two?" He handed the lady the money. "There you go." The lady handed them the candy."

"Thank you." Serena said, walking out of the store with Darien.

Darien shoved a bunch of Razzles in his mouth. "Hey their really good!"

Serena gave a smile, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" she said hitting him on the arm. Darien smiled at her and laughed. She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh, we forgot Andrew!" She said turning her head toward the store. Darien laughed then grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"I'm not going back tonight. Ill go pick some up for him tomorrow." He said, then kissing her on the cheek, giving her a hug. Serena stood there and hugged him back. He stopped then, and looked in her eyes, rubbing her cheek. "You wanna go somewhere to eat? We haven't had dinner yet."

"Where were you planning on going? McDonalds?" She said laughing.

"Oh, no, somewhere like that." He said, pointing to the restaurant across the street. It was beautiful, and decent, and fancy.

"Something wrong?" Darien asked Serena, who had a concentrated look on her face.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, its just-" She was cut off by Darien.

"If you don't want to, then we don't have to." He said, sounding upset.

"No, its not that. Its just" She grabbed his hand. "Its really fancy and look at me, I'm not dressed for that sorta thing." She said, turning to show him her outfit.

"Ill buy you some." He said with a shrug. He had to admit, what she was wearing was cute, especially on her.

"Ok, stop spending your money on me, you don't have too." She said.

"Just come on." He said taking her wrist and running to the closest clothing store. Serena looked inside, its was gorgeous.

"Ok you go pick a dress for yourself and ill pick up the best looking tux there is." He said, parting with her.


End file.
